Ranmas Doppelt Gemoppelte Problem
by Yaredo
Summary: CANCELED! Während Happosai Höschen stielt findet er einen merkwürdigen Stock. Was für ein Stock ist das? Und was hat das mit dem Titel zu tun? Maybe i'll translate it later.
1. Besuch im Cat Café!

Keine der vorkommenden Personen gehört mir.  
  
Ranmas doppelt gemoppeltes Problem - Kapitel 1 - Ein Besuch im Cat-Café  
  
Es ist ein schöner, warmer und sonniger Nachmittag. Die Bäume und Wiesen sind ganz besonders grün. Es ist Sommer. Für einen so schönen Tag ist es ziemlich ruhig. Auf einmal stören Schreie die harmonische Ruhe. Ein kleiner Schatten hüpft durch die Straßen. "Bleib stehen, du Lustmolch!" wird der Gestalt nachgerufen. Die Gestalt hüpft aber weiter munter weiter und ruft dabei: "Fette Beute, fette Beute!"  
  
Zur selben Zeit ist Ranma auf dem Weg nach Hause, als er Schreie von Mädchen hört. "Ist das alte Monster wieder auf Beutetour?" Er schaut in die Richtung aus der die Schreie kamen. Er sieht einen kleinen(sehr kleinen), alten Mann vorbei hüpfen. "Hahaha! Fette Beute, fette Beute, fette Beu." Plötzlich stolpert er. Die Gruppe von Mädchen, die ihn die ganze Zeit verfolgt hatte, stürtzt sich auf ihn. Nach einer weile Prügelei gehen die Mädchen wieder, mitsammt der Wäsche die der alte Mann erbeutet hatte.  
  
Ranma springt in einem hohen Satz zu seinem Meister: "Fette Beute, Happosai?" DerMann sah ziemlich zugerichtet aus nach dieser Tracht Prügel. Langsam stand er wieder auf. "Sag mal." fing Ranma an. Ranma ist ein junger sportlicher Junge. Er ist 16, hat dunkle Haare, einen Zopf und ist gerade mit einer roten, chinesisch aussehenden Jacke bekleidet. ".Was war das über das du gestolpert bist?" fragte er und hob einen komisch aussehenden Stock auf. Er sagte: "Der sieht ja aus wie der Stock von Shampoos Uhrgroßmutter." "Cologne meinst du?" fragte Happosai: "Ob ihr etwas zugestoßen ist?" "Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." Sagte Ranma. "Aber wir können ja mal nachsehen."  
  
Nach einer Weile stehen Ranma und Happosai vor einem Restorant. Über dem Eingang steht groß: "Cat Café" geschrieben. Sie gehen hinein. Drinnen wird Ranma herzlich begrüßt. Ein Mädchen mit langen blauen Haaren wirft sich Ranma entgegen. Er zieht aber ein Gesicht, da er das gar nicht gern hat. Das Mädchen heißt Shampoo und kommt aus China. "Oh, Ranma. Du gekommen bist um Shampoo zu besuchen?" fragt sie. "Eigentlich bin ich gekommen um das hier zu bringen." Antwortet er und zeigt auf den Stock den Happosai in den Händen hält. Als Shampoo das sieht sagt sie: "Aya, sieht aus wie Stock von Uhrgroßmutter." "Ist sie denn da?" Fragt Ranma. "Sie gerade nicht da ist." Antwortet Shampoo. "Ich muss jetzt Essen ausliefern. Aber wenn ich zurück, ich machen dir schönes Essen, ja Ranma?" Sagt sie. Daraufhin stottert Ranma, da er weiß dass es eh egal ist was er sagt, weil Shampoo ein ziemlicher Dickkopf ist: "Naja. ich äh." Und schon ist Shampoo weg. Auf einmal spürt Ranma einen Schmerz im Hinterkopf. "He, du altes Monster! Wofür war das denn?" schreit er. Der alte Mann antwortet: "Hör zu Ranma, wenn dir ein hübsches Mädchen dich zum Essen einlädt wirst du auch annehmen und ihr Essen auch essen! Hast du gehört?" "Wenn es sein muss." sagt Ranma: "Eine Wahl bleibt mir ja wohl nicht." "Happo!" sagt auf einmal eine alte schrille Stimme. Ranma hat sich dadurch ganz schön erschreckt. Er kennt diese Stimme. Es ist die Stimme von Shampoos Uhrgroßmutter. Sie ist ungefähr so klein wie Meister Happosai, hat sehr langes Haar und geht fast nie ohne ihren komischen Stock raus. Außerdem taucht sie dauernd wie aus dem nichts auf. Sie hatte immer wieder versucht Ranma mit ihrer Uhrenkelin zu verkuppeln. "Und du auch Schwiegersohn?" sagte sie: "Was macht ihr denn hier?" "Och, gar nichts."antworte er: "Wir haben nur deinen Stock auf der Straße gefunden und wollten ihn dir zurück bringen." "Meinen Stock?" fragte sie: "Den habe ich doch hier." "Ach ja? Was ist dann das hier für einer?" fragte Ranma eigentlich sich. "Lasst mich mal sehen! Hmmmmmmmmmm.! Das ist ja. Oh nein!" sagte Cologne. "Was ist denn?" wollte Happosai wissen. Auf einmal erfüllte ein strahlendes Licht das Zimmer. 


	2. Ein mal Zwei!

Ranmas doppelt gemoppeltes Problem - Kapitel 2 - Ein mal zwei  
  
Shampoo ist auf dem Weg zurück ins Cat-Café. Sie freut sich schon und überlegt was sie Ranma wohl zu Essen machen sollte. Sie ist fast da, aber plötzlich sieht sie ein helles Licht das vom Cat-Café kommt. "Was ist da los?" denkt sie laut. Sie beeilt sich rein. Als sie die die Tür öffnet glaubt sie fast dass sie spinnt. Da standen zwei Ranmas rum. "Uhrgroßmutter, was ist passiert?" fragt sie. Die Uhrgroßmutter antwortet nicht. "Was ist passiert?" fragt einer der Ranmas. "Was ist mit denen los?" fragt der andere Ranma der Cologne und Happosai meint. Kalte Blicke dringen aus ihren großen Augen aus. Happosai springt in die luft. Cologne fällt einen Ranma mit einem Ruck mit ihrem Stock. Der andere Ranma kriegt Happosais Füße ins Gesicht. Schnell wie ein Blitz zieht Shampoo die Ranmas aus dem Café. "Was war los?" fragt Ranma. "Ich weiß es nicht." antwortet Shampoo: "Aber wieso es jetzt zwei Ranmas sind?" Die Ranmas schauen sich an. Eine Weile vergeht. Dann kippen sie beide um.  
  
Ein Eimer wird durch die Luft geschwungen. Eiskaltes Wasser platscht auf jemanden der bewustlos auf einer Matratze liegt. "KALT!" Die persohn schreckt auf. Es ist ein rothaariges Mädchen. Sie hat einen Zopf und ist rot angezogen. "Na, Ranma? Bist du endlich wach?" fragt ein anderes Mädchen namens Akane. Sie hat kurze, dunkel blaue Haare und hat ein weiß- blaues Kleid an, das die Schuluniform von der Furikan Oberschule ist. "Wo bin ich?" fragt das Mädchen das Ranma heißt.  
  
Als der junge Ranma in China mit seinem Vater trainierte, fiel er in eine verwunschene Quelle von Jusenkyo. Seitdem verwandelt er sich in ein Mädchen wenn er mit kaltem Wasser in berührung kommt. Und bei warmem Wasser verwandelt er sich zurück.  
  
"Zuhause in der Tendo Kampfschule." Antwortet Akane. "Was ist passiert?" fragt Ranma. Die Tür von dem Zimmer geht auf. Kasumi und ein männlicher Ranma kommen rein. Kasumi ist eine von Akanes großen Schwestern. Sie hat langes, braunes Haar und hat immer ein altmodisches Kleid an. "Waaah!" ruft das Ranma Mädchen. "Ist der andere Ranma also auch schon wach?" fragt Nabiki, die gerade zum Zimmer hinein kommt. Nabiki ist auch eine der drei Schwestern. Sie hat kurzes, braunes Haar. Und sie ist modischer angezogen als ihre große Schwester. Der Vater der Mädchen(Soun Tendo) und ein Panda kommen auch rein. "Dann war das kein Traum?" fragt der Ranma der gerade ein Junge ist. "Shampoo hat dich. euch. hier her gebracht." Sagt Herr Tendo. "Shampoo?" fragt Ranma: "Und wo ist sie jetzt?" "Sie sagte sie wolle ein Gegenmittel suchen." Antwortet Soun. Soun Tendo hat ein längliches Gesicht und mitten din ein Schnäuzer. Er hat einen braunen Kampfanzug an. "Sagt mal,"sagt Ranma: "ist euch irgend was ungewöhnliches an Happosai aufgefallen?" "Nein," antwortet Kasumi: "Er hat wie immer seine Wäsche gebügelt und ist dann wieder gegangen." "Das ist aber komisch" sagen die Ranmas fast gleichzeitig. 


	3. Einer Auf Alle!

Ranmas dopellt gemoppeltes Problem - Kapitel 3 - Einer auf alle  
  
Ranma, die sich umgezogen hat, sie hat jetzt ein oranges hemd an, geht sich kurz die Beine vertreten. Unterwegs trifft sie auf Ranma, der immernoch ein Junge ist und das rote Hemd an hat. Sie sehen sich nur kurz an. Es ist ziemlich verwirrend in sein eigenes Gesicht zu schauen. Sie drehen sich um. Jemand kommt in ihre Richtung. Es ist Ryoga, ein Junge in Ranmas alter. Er hat einen gelben Pullover an und ein gelbes Stirnband um. "Er hat sich wohl wieder verlaufen." Sagt das Ranma Mädchen. "Warte mal hier!" sagt der Ranma Junge: "Hey P-Chan." Ryoga schaut von seiner Karte auf: "Wen nennst du hier P-Chan?" "Darf ich dir meine Schwester vorstellen?" fragt Ranma. "Schwester? Ich dachte du bist Einzelkind." Sagt Ryoga. Dann taucht das Ranma Mädchen um die Ecke auf. "Das ist Ranma-chan." Sagt Ranma. "Sehr lustig Ranma," erwiedert Ryoga: "das bist doch du. Moment! Wenn du da bist und hier, wie kann dann.?"  
  
"Den haben wir ganz schön übers Ohr gehauen." Sagt Ranma-kun. "Du meinst wohl ich." Sagt Ranma-chan: "Eigentlich sind wir nur eine Persohn." "Das wird jetzt sogar mir zu kompliziert" sagt Ranma-kun. "Bleib stehen Ranma du Unholt!" Ruft ihnen jemand nach: "Lass meine geliebte Shampoo in Ruhe!" Es ist ein junger mann der in einem langen weißen Anzug gekleidet ist und eine Brille trägt. Sein Name ist Mouse. Ranma hatte es schon öfter mit ihm zu tun gehabt. Er ist der Meister der versteckten Waffen. Aber er kann nur sehr schlecht sehen. "Wen nennst du hier Shampoo?" ruft Ranma-chan. "Huh? Das nicht Shampoo ist?" fragt Mouse: "Du dich schon wieder an ein anderes Mädchen ranmachen. Das du mir bereuen wirst!" Er schwingt seinen Arm und aus seinen überdimensionalen Ärmeln kommen Krallen rausgeschossen. Sie sind mit einer Kette an den Anzug befestigt. Ranma-kun weicht aus. Er springt in die Luft. Doch dan wirft Mouse mit Messern nach ihm. Ranma-chan kickt Mouse zu Boden, während Ranma-kun die Messer mit den Zähnen fängt. Noch eine Stimme ertönt: "Ranma Saotome! Lass deine Hände von der Schönheit mit dem Zopf!" es ist Oberschüler Tadewaki Kuno. Er hat einen blauen Kendoanzug an und schwingt sein Holzschwert in der Gegend rum. Und auch seine Schwester Kodachi Kuno kommt angerannt: "Du böses, böses Mädchen. Lass meinen süßen Ranma in ruhe!" Koudachi hat ihr grünes Trokot an. "Oh nein, die haben uns gerade noch gefehlt." sagen Ranma-chan und -kun. Kodachi greift Ranma-chan mit ihrem Band an. Und Kuno greifr Ranma-kun mit seinem Kendoschwert an. "Hahahahahaha.. Mädchen kriegen einen Topfschnitt und Jungs eine Glatze!" "Der Direktor?" "Ha! Ich habe meine Spezialtechnik trainiert. Glaubst du du könntest mich jetzt noch besiegen?" "Was? Copy Cat Ken? Jetzt wir es erst richtig kompliziert." Copy Cat Ken ist ein Kämpfer der die Technik und das Aussehen anderer Kämper übernimmt. Und der Direktor der Furikan Oberschule war wohl zu lange in der Sonne. Und Mouse steht langsam auch wieder auf.  
  
"Ranma!" ruft Shampoo: "In diesem Buch stehen Gegenmittel . Ranma?" Shampoo ist gerade vom Cat-Café gekommen und sieht unterwegs Ranma und eine riesige Prügelei. Der Direktor, Oberschüler Kuno und Mouse rennen hinter Ranma-kun her, während Ranma-chan, Kodachi und CCKen, der wie Ranma-kun aussieht, sich gegenüberstehen. Und Ryoga sitzt in der Ecke und versteht die Welt nicht mehr. Kuno schlägt mit seinem Schwert wiederholt zu. Ranma hat fas Schwierigkeiten auszuweichen. Er duckt sich als der Schuldirektor, der sich Headmaster oder den großen Kahuna nennt, mit seinem Rasierer zuschlägt. Als Mouse mit Wurfsternen wirf, stolpert Ranma-kun über eine Kante und fällt in einen Teich. Kuno, Mouse und der Direktor springen henter her. Wobei Mouse erst zuspät einfällt das er sich in eine Ente verwandelt wenn er mit kaltem Wasser in berührung kommt. Ryoga, der wieder einen klaren Gedanken gefasst hat, stürtzt sich auf Ranma-chan. CCKen liegt bereits auf dem Boden und Kodachi sieht sich nach ihrem geliebten Ranma um. "Ranma! Mach dein Testament!" ruft Ryoga und rennt mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf Ranma zu. "Keine Zeit dafür jetzt!" sagt Shampoo und kickt Ryoga matt. "Komm mit Ranma! In diesem Buch stehen gegenmittel." Sagt sie während sie Ranma-chan mit heißem Wasser übergiest. Die andere Ranma wird gerade ganz doll von Kuno gedrückt: "Oh, mein geliebtes Mädchen mit dem Zopf. Nicht einmal das Schicksal kann uns jetzt noch trennen." "Wolln wir wetten?" ruft Ranma während sie Kuno in den Orbit kickt. "Du auch kommen!" ruft Shampoo ihr zu: "Ich haben leider kein warmes Wasser mehr."  
  
Im Haus der Familie Tendo stehen alle um den Tisch, während Shampoo im Buch rumblättert. "Hier es ist." Sagt sie: "Der Staab des ewigen Fluches." "Der Staab des ewigen Fluches?" wiederholen alle. "Ja." Sagt Shampoo: "Hier stehen einziger Weg Fluch zu brechen ist zu besiegen Leute die dabei waren als Fluch gekommen ist." "Oh nein!" sagen die Ranma: "Die alte Hexe und das alte Monster." "Wie?" fragt Akane: "Cologne, Shampoos Uhrgroßmutter und Väterchen Happosai? Oje, Ranma... Wie willst du das je anstellen?" 


	4. Ein heißer Kampf!

Ranmas doppelt gemoppeltes Problem - Kapitel-4 - Heißer Kampf  
  
Es ist kühl geworden. Der Himmel ist orange gefärbt. Ein kühler wind bläßt durch den Garten. Ranma-chan und Ranma -kun stehen sich gegenüber. Zwischen ihnen der Teich. Sie sind in dem Garten von dem Haus der Tendos. Beide rühren sich nicht. Sie stehen einfach nur da. Beide warten darauf, dass der andere angreift. Dann springen sie beide los. Mitten in der Luft treffen sie sich. Sie schlagen mit Armen und Beinen ein paar mal zu und trennen sich dann, um nicht in den Teich zu fallen. Jetzt springt Ranma-kun los. "KenKatshu Tensing Amaguri Ken!" Ruft er dabei. Ranma-chan blockt die Schläge mit der selben Technik. Dann versetzt sie ihm einen Tritt. Ranma- kun weicht zurück. Der Schweiß tropft ihnen von der Stirn. Ranma-chan greift an. Sie schlägt zu, aber Ranma-kun duckt sich. Er schlägt zu. Ranma- chan hüpft zurück. Dann springt Ranma-kun zu ihr. Beide setzen die Kastanien-aus-dem-Feuer-Technik ein. Ranma-kun ist schneller als Ranma-chan und er hat längere Arme und Beine. Aber Ranma-chan ist schneller als Ranma- kun. Beide wirbeln durch die Luft und landen so zehn Meter von einander entfernt. Sie rennen au einander zu. Kun schlägt und verfehlt. Genauso mit Chan. Chan wirft sich hin um Kun zu fällen. Er springt aber in die Luft hoch. Chan springt hinter her. Mitten in der Luft setzen beide die Kastanien-Technik ein. Ranma-kun fällt zu Boden. Chan will noch hinter her springen, fällt dabei aber in den Teich.  
  
Familie Tendo, Ranmas Vater und ein kleines, schwarzes Ferkel sitzen am Tisch im japanischen Zimmer. Nabiki sieht zu den beiden Kämpfern, draußen, rüber: "Reicht das nicht langsam?" "Nein," sagt Genma Saotome, Ranmas Vater: "Um unseren Meister zu besiegen muss er noch viel mehr trainieren. Er ist so stark, dass man sich das kaum vorstellen kann." "Und nicht zu vergessen Shampoos Uhrgroßmutter." Sagt Nabiki: "Das letzte mal als Ranma gegen sie gekämpft hat, hat sie freiwillig aufgegeben." "Es sieht in der Tat nicht gut für Ranma aus." Sagt Soun besorgt. Akane steht auf: "Aber Paps, du weißt genau dass Ranma niemals afgeben würde. Selbst die schlimmsten Zeiten hat er bis jetzt gemeistert, oder nicht?" Soun sieht seine Tochter mit Tränen in den Augen an: "Akane, ich bin so stolz auf dich. Jetzt bin ich ganz sicher dass du ganz hinter Ranma stehen wirst, egal was kommt." "Eh," versucht Akane zu sagen: "Aber_ aber so habe ich dass gar nicht gemeint." "Fragt sich nur noch welchen Ranma du heiraten wirst." Sagt Nabiki. "Sehr lustig, Nabiki. Ha-ha!"  
  
Die Türklingel läutet. "Ich gehe an die Tür." Sagt Kasumi. "Naja, fest steht dass das kein leichter Kampf wird. Ich würde eh nicht mit beiden gleichzeitig kämpfen." Sagt Genma. "Das aber Regel ist." Sagt Shampoo: "In Buch das stehen." "Oh, hallo Shampoo. Wenn das so ist wird Ranma ein wirklich großes Problem haben." Sagt Genma: "Ich hoffe er wird es überleben." Alle sehen raus zu Ranma.  
  
Ranma-kun und Ranma-chan sind wieder in der Luft. Mit KenKatshu_ greifen sie sich an. Ranma-chan springt über Kun und greift ihn von hinten an. Schnell dreht er sich um. Beide landen dann auf dem Boden. Sie springen zurück und rennen dann wieder auf sich zu. Sie verpassen sich ein paar Tritte und Schläge. Chan springt auf die Hände um ihren Gegner mit den Füßen anzugreifen. Doch der duckt sich und rammt seinen Kopf in ihren Bauch. Sie stürtzt auf den Boden. Chan rappelt sich wieder auf und geht in Kampfstellung. Kun rennt auf Chan zu. Beide rufen: "KenKatshu Tensing Amaguri Ken!"  
  
Beide Ranmas stehen neben einander. Einer ist gerade ein Junge der andere ein Mädchen. Ranma-kun, der Junge, hat ein oranges Hemd an und Ranma-chan, das Mädchen, hat den chinesischen Kleider an. Der Wind bläst ihnen durch die Haare. Der Boden ist sandig und trocken. Es ist Mittag und die sonne brennt auf ihnen die Köpfe. Die beiden sehen nach vorn. Dort stehen ihre Gegner. Happosai, der große Meister der Alles_ist_möglich_Kampfschule. Der Lehrer und Screcken von Genma Saotome und Soun Tendo. Der größte Perversling in ganz Japan. Und Cologne, die Uhrgroßmutter der Amazone Shampoo. Die stärkste und warscheinlich älteste Frau aus China. Die besten Kampftechniken hat Ranma bei ihr gelernt. Die Gegner sehen sich an. Sie rühren sich nicht. Der Tag des Kampfes ist da!  
  
Keiner der Persohnen gehört mir. Leider! Hehe!!!! 


End file.
